Rainy Day Man
by The Lonely Kitsune
Summary: This is my first Daikari fic. Its cute. I hope you read it. Please R&R!!
1. Rainy Day

DarkAngel: I do not own Digimon! Anyway I hope you like the story. I'm a big Daikari fan. Please don't be afraid to review. Anyway on with the story!! Oh and I also made Daisuke a gentles man. DON'T HURT ME!! * Dodge sharp objects *.. and next time I'll make him stupider if you want.  
  
~~~ Rainy Day Man  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One rainy day as Hikari runs to the bus stop, she saw Takeru "Hey Takeru- Kun!" she yelled to him as she runs. Takeru turns to see Hikari "Hey." Hikari stood their all soak from the rain.  
  
Takeru looks to Hikari "Hikari I know you like me and.I" Hikari eyes brighten up thinking to herself "Oh my god is he going to ask me to be his girlfriend?" "-I just want to tell you I have a girlfriend, and I'm moving to France to live with her and my grandparents.  
  
Hikari jaw drops "W-what? You're leaving?" she asks as tears run down her cheeks, as well as a broken heart. Takeru turned away and started to walk off "Yes, and I'll always still be your friend, good bye now."  
  
Hikari couldn't believe what she heard. She stood there frozen as the rain pour down on her. Then she starts to run the opposite away. "I thought we would be together forever! Now my dream.and my hopes are gone." Hikari soon collapse right in the middle of the sidewalk from being in the rain so much but someone caught her.  
  
Hikari looks up but didn't see much of the person. "Hikari-Chan you'll be ok," said a soft familiar voice. The stranger picked Hikari up so she can rest in his arms.  
  
1 hour later at the stranger's home, Hikari woke up in a nice soft bed. "Where am I? Ask Hikari still feeling sick. "Your in my room, where else" said the stranger walking over to Hikari putting his hand on her head feeling her temper.  
  
Hikari eyes widen "Dai-Kun! Is that really you?" ask Hikari. Daisuke takes his hand off her forehead "Yes its me, now you should rest". Hikari looks sleepily up to him and lays her head on Daisuke's chest as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Hikari-Chan what happen?" Daisuke asks as he kissed her forehead. Hikari started crying telling Daisuke that Takeru broke her heart. "Well that his lost, I bet there a lots of other boys," said Daisuke trying to cheer up Hikari. Hikari looks up to Daisuke as he wipes her tear.  
  
" Wow I never notice that Daisuke can be such a gentle man, I never really seen that a lot in him, I bet its cause I'm always screaming at him," thought Hikari as she looks into Daisuke's eyes. Hikari close her eyes as her and Daisuke face get closer together. "Is he going to kiss me?" thought Hikari. "What are you doing Daisuke? She going to kill you!" thought Daisuke.  
  
As their lips were about to meet June, Daisuke's Big sister came home. "I'm home anybody here?" ask June. Hikari and Daisuke open their eyes and sits farther away from each other. "I'm here June!" yelled Daisuke from his room.  
  
June opens the door with a coffee mug in her hand "Oh there you are Daisuke" then June looks at Hikari, who was waving at her "Oh I see we have guess". Daisuke blush a bit, "She was sick so I took her here! Don't get any ideas!" yelled Daisuke as Hikari turn away blushing.  
  
June walks over to Hikari feeling her head to see if Daisuke was lying "Yup Hikari is sick, she has a fever". Daisuke turn to June as he glares to June, which means that he wants her to leave. June looks to Daisuke "Uh.I'm going to make tea," said June as she walks out the room closing the door.  
  
Daisuke looks to Hikari "Maybe you should go back to sleep". Hikari looks in Daisuke's eyes and lays her head back on his chest, "Alright Daisuke". Daisuke looks to her surprise then pull her closer to him warming her up and covering a blanket around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DarkAngel: Well this is my first Daikari fic. I hope you enjoy it. Don't worries I'll continue with this fic. I hope you also read my other fic "Long Lost Friends". Oh I almost forgot. I also want to thank my big sis. Kiwi you better read this fic and get better!! Oh I forgot my partner here. *Points to Lopmon*  
  
Lopmon: *sighs a bit and waves goodbye* Bye people, *Looks to DarkAngel with teary eyes* It's not fair your always get to do the fun stuff!  
  
DarkAngel: Lopmon don't feel bad. I just have a big mouth. And this is my fic!  
  
DarkAngel and Lopmon start to argue as DarkAngel's friend MysticalAngel comes out.  
  
MysticalAngel: Uh.I'm going to stop those two and buh-bye for now! *Waves* 


	2. The Kiss!

DarkAngel: Hey! DarkAngel here! I do not own Digimon or the song Rainy Day Man! Ask anyone *points to Lopmon* She my witness!  
  
Lopmon sweatdrops: Yes that true. DarkAngel do not own Digimon or Rainy Day Man. Anyway on with the story!  
  
DarkAngel: Hey that my line!  
  
Lopmon sticks her tongue out: To bad! It's mine now!  
  
~~~Rainy Day Man  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Hikari sleeps she dreams about Daisuke and Takeru.  
  
When I think about the first time, first time,  
  
I thought I found someone who cared for me.  
  
Things were not as they appeared to be.  
  
"Takeru don't leave me!" said Hikari in her in the rain. Takeru disappear in the shadow as Hikari runs after him crying.  
  
  
  
Rainy Day Man,  
  
on your shoulder I cried,  
  
when I first brush with love left me shaking inside.  
  
Rainy Day, Rainy Day Man.  
  
"I love you Takeru! I LOVE YOU!!" Yells Hikari trying to tell Takeru that she love him. Hikari gets tired and faints.  
  
Ever since I can remember, remember,  
  
Just like a brother, you've been strong and true,  
  
Always been the one to see me through.  
  
Daisuke caught her and pull her closer to him warming Hikari up.  
  
Rainy Day Man,  
  
You're much more than a friend.  
  
I will give anything just to see you once more again.  
  
Rainy Day, Rainy Day, Rainy Day Man.  
  
"Daisuke I love you," said Hikari softly. As Daisuke looks down to her "I love you to Hikari-Chan". Hikari then wakes up seeing that it was all a dream and Daisuke not in the room no more. "I wonder where he went," said Hikari. Then Daisuke walk in the room caring a tray with two cups of tea. "Miss me?" ask Daisuke with a smirk. Hikari looks up to him and started giggling, "You wish". Daisuke started to laugh "Yea that true I do wish that".  
  
Daisuke puts the tray down looking at Hikari, feeling her head then her cheeks "I see your fever going away" Daisuke said as he kiss her forehead. Hikari nods some blushing a bit not really showing it.  
  
Daisuke hands Hikari a cup of tea. "Thank you Dai-Kun" said Hikari softly as Daisuke nods and asks "So Hikari, What did you dream about?" Hikari looks up to Daisuke "Oh nothing really, just about a song". Daisuke blinks a few times "What's the song called?" Hikari thinks for a few min "Uh, oh now I remember, it's called Rainy Day Man," said Hikari nodding.  
  
"Dai-Kun," said Hikari softly looking into his eyes. Daisuke take a sip of tea and looks to Hikari "Yes, Hikari-Chan?" Hikari takes a sip and puts it down sighing, "I just want to know something". Daisuke looks into Hikari eyes "Yea?" Hikari takes a few breaths "Do you still love me?" she ask blushing. Daisuke blushes too "Oh chores! I know that you don't love me but I love you," said Daisuke wanting to kiss Hikari.  
  
Hikari looks to him as tears run down her cheeks. Daisuke puts his hands on her shoulders "Hikari please don't cry". Hikari looks up wiping her tears "I'm sorry but, I love you too Dai-Kun" said Hikari still crying softly.  
  
Hikari and Daisuke got closer as their lips meet. The kiss last for 1 min or so until, Daisuke break the kiss laughing. "And what so funny?" ask Hikari. Daisuke grin and replied "Nothing, it just I never thought u would ever kiss me". They looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
Daisuke looks to Hikari "Does this mean that you're my girlfriend now?" Hikari thinks to herself "Geeze, he doesn't even know". Hikari looks to him and lays her head on his chest "Oh chores we are" Daisuke looks to Hikari "I guess my dream came true after all". Hikari looks to Daisuke grinning "And so did mine". Once again they share another kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DarkAngel: Well I hope you like this chapter! Don't worry I'm not done yet. Christmas next for Daikari! Let just see who the special guests are!  
  
Lopmon: Wait it you see who it is!  
  
DarkAngel cover Lopmon's mouth: Hush! You don't want to give it away!!  
  
DarkAngel and Lopmon waves goodbye and said: Good Bye and please R&R!! 


	3. DaiKari's Christmas part 1

DarkAngel: Nope don't own Digimon so don't sue me!! And I'm sorry I haven't update in a VERY long time. But I had been VERY, VERY busy!! I got to take care of some business and go Christmas shopping!! But luckily I had time. Also to spy on my big sis to gets some ideas.  
  
Lopmon: What a bad angel!  
  
DarkAngel: Well duh! That's why my name DarkAngel!! And I'm sweet and nice!!  
  
Lopmon: Yea, yea!  
  
DarkAngel sticks out her tongue: Well anyway I hope you like this chapter and please R&R!!!  
  
~~~Rainy Day Man  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Months have past and now it's December. And are setting taking place at Daikari's high school. Everyone so happy that Christmas vacation was coming up. As Hikari and Daisuke were chatting a bit before the end of class, everyone looked at the clock. As soon as it was 2:30 P.M. everyone ran out the door very happily, talking about what to get for each other.  
  
Hikari was walking out holding Daisuke's hand, since now there dating. Hikari looked at Daisuke "You don't have to get me anything," she said kissing him. Daisuke break the kiss and ask "And why shouldn't I?" Hikari smiles and replies "Cause having you as a boyfriend the best gift of all time". Daisuke return that smile "Well I'm still going to buy you something for you". Hikari thinks to herself "Oh god! I know its going to be something cheap but, it the thought that count" Hikari fakes giggles "Alright Dai- Kun"  
  
Hikari and Daisuke walked out the school seeing Iori and Miyako on the sidewalks looking through the windows. Iori was talking to a girl name Kiki asking her what she wants for Christmas, whiles Miyako looks for a gift.  
  
Hikari and Daisuke waves and yells "Hey everyone!" at the same time. Iori and Miyako stop what there doing and waves back. Hikari runs up to Miyako "Hey lets plan a song to sing for talent show!" said Hikari being very happy. Miyako sighs and replies, "Hikari not now, I'm trying to look for a perfect gift for Ken". Daisuke walks over to Iori "Hey lover boy!" said Daisuke out loud. Iori and Kiki blushes, "Uh Iori? I'm going to go now, bye!" said Kiki running off waving. Iori glares at Daisuke "Daisuke why did have to chase her away?!" yelled Iori.  
  
Hikari and Daisuke looked at each other, seeing that Iori and Miyako don't want them around so they head to Hikari's apartment. As Hikari open the door she and Daisuke see Taichi and Mimi making out on the couch. Mimi saw Hikari and Daisuke at the door breaking the kiss, and sliding off Taichi's lap. Taichi looks up "Hikari what are you doing back home so early?"  
  
Hikari blinks a bit "I just came home to get my CDs". Mimi looks to Taichi blushing and ask "Maybe I should leave?" Hikari feels embarrassed and replies, "No Mimi-Chan, I'm just going to grab my CDs and leave". Taichi looks to Hikari in relief that she not going to stay.  
  
"You stay right here," Hikari said to Daisuke going to her room. Mimi and Taichi both stay silent as they look to Daisuke. Daisuke ask so rudely "So are you two going to marry each other after college?" Mimi blushed like crazy looking at Taichi.  
  
Hikari grabbed her CDs running out, also grabbing Daisuke's hand, and heading out the door. "Daisuke!" yelled Hikari. "What?" ask Daisuke. "Did you ask then something embarrassing and personal?" ask Hikari. Daisuke stood there with a stupid and confused face "Maybe". Hikari smacks her forehead "Daisuke!" "Alight, alight! Maybe I did," said Daisuke.  
  
Hikari sighs grabbing Daisuke's hand. "Where are we going now?" ask Daisuke. Hikari sweatdrops "Well, we need to go to Matt and Sora's concert," said Hikari. When they got there the show was already over. Hikari sighs hate missing Matt sings.  
  
Matt and Sora walks over to Hikari and Daisuke "Hey guys". "I can't believe I miss you guys concert," pouted Hikari. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing new, just some old sings," said Sora. "Are new songs going to be on Christmas," said Matt putting his arms around Sora.  
  
Matt friend then ran up to them, "Sora, Matt your on". Sora and Matt looks at each other then to Daisuke and Hikari, "Sorry but we go to go". "But I thought your concert over?" ask Hikari. "I guess we got another gig," said Matt. "Cool! That mean we get to watch!" said Daisuke. "Well actually we kind of don't want you to come," said Sora. "Why?" ask Hikari. "Just trust us," answer Matt.  
  
Hikari and Daisuke walked outside. Daisuke looked down at the cold ground, "I guess no one wants us around". Hikari nods laying her head on Daisuke's chest "I guess so, but I still got you". Daisuke kissed Hikari on her forehead, "Yea that's true, and I got you". Hikari tip toe and kissed Daisuke on the lips.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DarkAngel: Sorry that it's short. I don't really feel like writing. And this is part one. I'm also sick. Wish me luck that I can write the next chapter. Oh and Kiwi your lucky I didn't tell them what you and him did! *Sticks out her tongue* Anyway Ja!!  
  
Lopmon: And merry Christmas!!  
  
DarkAngel sweatdrops and waves good-bye 


End file.
